Broken Embraces
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: We were destined to be together, but it would never happen. PeetaxOC


**Authors note; Hey everyone! This is my first Hunger Games story. This story is based after the first book so the other two don't count. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Hunger games.**

**Chapter one**

**Run and Hide**

I ran and ran and ran. At times I would look back to see if I was being followed, but so far it looked like I'd lost them. I wouldn't take my chances though; I didn't want to go back. I wouldn't go back. I didn't know how long I'd been on the run but I wouldn't take my chances, I was smarter than that. I know it wasn't smart to run but I had no choice. I had to get away. I didn't want to go back. I could feel my lungs burning for air and my throat begging for moisture and I could feel my stomach burn for hunger and my legs ache from fatigued. I had fallen several times on the run and so I had quite a few cuts and bruises. I didn't know how many wounds I had because I didn't examine myself but I could feel blood tickling down my leg and my head.

I was in a forest, the day was hot and the air was humid. I needed to take a break before I passed out. I stood on the other side of a large tree. As I leaned on the trees and placed my hands on my knees and torn pants, I panted for air and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I didn't know how long I had been running, but I knew that it had been for days. I looked around for signs of people and when I decided that the coast was clear, I began running again. As my foot caught in a tree root, I mentally slapped myself and fell to the ground. My body curled as I fell and my foot unhooked and I went tumbling down a steep hill. I grunted and made noises as I painfully rolled and bounced off the hard uneven forest floor. I let out a painful cry as my back hit an oak tree and bounced off to ram into another tree with my stomach and then landing in a rose bush, but the rolling didn't stop there. I tumbled uncontrollably off a cliff. I landed flat on my already painful back and the wind got knocked out of me.

Tears formed in my eyes as the pain spread across my tired and sore body. As soon as I got the chance, I gasped in air despite my aching throat and lungs. I felt something come up in my throat and I shot up to let out the acid forcing its way onto the ground at my hands. I coughed uncontrollably once I was finished. Once finished with my painful coughing fit, I spat out blood that invaded my spit and wiped the red liquid from my nose where it had exited.

_Twit! Watch your step! _I scolded myself. Because of this act of clumsiness or stupidity, I had probably lost time. Getting up from the ground I looked around. I wondered where I was. I was in some kind of an opening. I was on a long grass field that grew weeds and wild flowers with trees growing in certain places. Which district was I in? Maybe if I found someone – not likely – I could ask, but I didn't want to find someone actually. For two reasons; one, the issue of disloyalty and mistrust and two, for placing those people in danger. I knew that they were looking for me and I didn't want to include anyone in that. It wasn't always pleasant when the Peacekeepers were involved. Taking a deep breath and looking around at my feet and for company, I began on my way again.

More than soon I was in another forest. I watched my step more closely now so to prevent myself from tripping again. That last fall was hard and I took quite a big impact from it. I didn't want to take another one like that again because my body was already sore and losing energy, fast. I couldn't avoid the stitch in my side and so I just walked for awhile. While walking, I looked over my shoulder more regularly. The pain in my side slowly began to fade and I moved faster. I heard a crunch that came far to my left. I stopped in my tracks and looked to the sound and waited. A sudden light made its way toward me. The blade shot through the air with speed as it, now and then, reflected the sun's light. I caught the knife and moved it around with the same hand to hold the butt of the weapon. With the knife in my hand and the blade against my wrist and forearm I started running. I didn't run for the direction the blade came from though. I ran the way I was walking.

As I ran, I could hear the crunch of leaves moving on next to me in the trees. I was prepared for this. I'd been waiting for this. As the crunching came closer, I climbed up a tree quietly, despite my aching figure, and placed the knife in my clothes. I waited for someone to come into view. I didn't have to wait very long before I dropped from the tree and landed on the attacker. His body was between my legs as I sat on his stomach while I held his wrists to the ground with my hands. His dirty blond hair fell over his face and his skin was tanned. His dark blue eyes were complimented by his facial structure and his long, dark eyelashes were completed with his light eyebrows. His body was muscular and he was tall.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me, who's on top? I'll be asking the questions." I stated. He frowned and began to move his body under me. His muscles sided well with him and he turned us over. He now held me at the bottom._ 'Nicely played.'_ I though.

"Who are you?" He demanded again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said. Before he could say anything, I moved my legs up between his until they rested at his torso and I pushed up. His body started to lift and as it lifted I moved my legs so that my feet pressed on his chest instead of my knees. I lowered my legs a little bit and kicked up. As he separated from my feet, I rolled back and was pressed against a tree on my knees. He caught himself from falling and rolled to his left as I started running. He caught my ankle and I tumbled to the floor. I started kicking and he left go of my leg. I turned and lunged for him. He caught my forearms and pulled me to the ground where he pinned me to the ground. We were in the position we started in with me at the bottom. I wriggled under him and got out from under his body. As I got out he moved to his feet and caught me by my arms. I shook him off as he pulled me too my feet. I kicked his shin and he dropped onto his knees. I kicked his stomach, sending him back and took out the knife. I got onto him and put the knife to his throat.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Just like you did with the others." He said. I raised my eyebrow and sat up on his stomach and took the blade away.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone." He seemed to look convinced and relaxed. I got up off of him and stood a feet or two away. He calmly got off the ground but rushed to me forced me into a tree. He held me there and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not a threat." I stated calmly. He didn't look convinced and continued to glare at me.

"If you don't believe me, sorry for you, because I'm telling the truth." He still didn't look convinced.

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying. I am no threat. I didn't kill anyone and I'm not going to kill you." He seemed to debate whether I was telling the truth of not. He eased on his grip.

"Are you going to let go?" I asked.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here." He stated. It seemed fair.

"I need a place to stay." It was the truth of course. It would be more the truth if I said 'I need a place to hide'. He accepted my reason and set me down. He was a head taller than me. His expression eased and he placed a smile on his face.

"I'm Peeta." He said and offered his hand to me. I hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

"Chris." He smiled down at me.

"It's nice to meet you Chris."

**Authors note; I hope it wasn't too short. Please tell me if I got Peeta's personality right. Please just review and tell me what you think. Lots of love! Enjoy. **


End file.
